Ra's al Ghul (League of Shadows, Arrowverse)
Character name is... Duncan King, also known as Ra's al Ghul, is the First Ra's of the League of Shadows, and A Member of the Star City Mayor's Chief of Staff. He leads the League out of Star City, after its Disbandment as the League of Assassin's, by the last Ra's al Ghul, Nyssa al Ghul. Background Early History and Training Born into the Wealthy King Family, Duncan was Heir to a Powerful Family Name, Fortune, and Lifestyle. He wanted for nothing, but eventually went on a touring of the World after graduating University. He Eventually Met Ra's al Ghul, the Leader of the League of Assassin's in Nanda Parbat. During which he Joined the League of Assassin's and Took the Name of the Ghosts. He served as Ra's Personal Enforcer and His Horseman. He Eventually Met Malcom Merlyn when he came before Ra's. Duncan Cautioned Ra's about him, stating he was an unpredictable Risk, if trained. Ra's Nevertheless Trained Malcom, and Malcom eventually to the Name of Al Se Her, which was Arabic for the Magician, and became one of Ra's Horsemen alongside Duncan. Duncan would eventually be Released from his Service by Ra's, after Ra's decided that Malcom was the better choice of a Successor. He allowed Duncan to keep his equipment and gear however, as a memento of his Time in the League. Returning to Star City Duncan would Return to Start City a few months after the undertaking, and would create a Group That followed a Code based upon the League of Assassin's own Honor Code. Despite feeling Bitterness towards Ra's for choosing a Man who ultimately betrayed the League's Honor, over him, someone who was his first Loyal Horseman, he Held no ill will towards His Daughter Nyssa, with whom Duncan had been Infatuated with after she had gone through the League's Trials of Adulthood. He would ultimately take on the Identity of the Shadow Archer, and make a public Statement over the Cities Emergency Broadcast system, revealing his Intention to Protect the City in the Ways, the Arrow never Could. He also said that Like Malcom Merlyn, he was once part of an Organisation that had protected the Planet's People for Thousands of years, but when Malcom betrayed the League's Code of Honor, and it's Principles, he had also Disgraced the Organisation. He went on to further state that he Would lead his League of Shadows in a Crusade against those who would Undo the Good work that the Arrow and his Team had done. When Nyssa Arrived in Starling City in search of Sara Lance, she met with Duncan, asking for his Aid, in return for Serving Ra's Once more. Duncan Agreed to Serve Ra's, but only if he could continue to lead his League of Shadows, and in Starling City. After Nyssa Released Sara from the League he would Converse with both the Arrow and Nyssa. He told the Arrow that as long as he had no other choice but to take a life, he would support him, unless he took a life without a Choice. He later informed Nyssa that he looked forward to Seeing her Again and the two shared a Passionate Kiss before Nyssa Departed to Nanda Parbat. Battle of Starling City When Slade Wilson's Army Launched an Attack on Starling City, Duncan Would Personally engage with the Mirakura-Enhanced Super-Soldier's, while his Shadows defended and helped Innocents to escape. He would ultimately Take a Trio of Vial's of Mirakura-Enriched Blood from the Defeated Soldier's and use it to Isolate the Mirakura and Stabilise it with a vial of mystical Waters from the Lazarus Pit and Fountain of Essence, before injecting it into himself while he Bathed in the Lazarus Pits Waters. With his new-found Abilities he Followed suit with his Shadows who also survived the Process, and Launched a City-Wide Alert for people to Stay in their homes while the Starling City Masks defended the Innocents. After the Raid on the Starling Police Departments HQ, Duncan Sent a Trio of Shadows to Coordinate with the Shadows Spread out across the city, while he, the Arrow, Arsenal, The Canary and Contingent from the League of Assassin's led by Nyssa and A Handful of Starling Police Officers led the Charge against the Main Force of Super-Soldier's in the Starling City Tunnel. Duncan would then spend a Few Years off-Grid on Lian Yu, during which he would ultimately encounter Oliver and Thea. Behind the scenes. If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:League Of Assassins Category:Assassins Category:League of Shadows Category:Martial Artists Category:Super-Powered Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Lazarus Pit Users Category:Lazarus Pit Owners Category:Fountain of Essence Owners Category:Fountain of Essence Users Category:Humans Category:Arrow Category:Archers Category:Married Category:Business Moguls Category:Businessmen Category:Yellow Lanterns Category:Wealthy Category:Filthy Rich Category:Magicians Category:Exorcists Category:Sorcerers Category:Justice Leaguer's Category:Justice League Founders Category:Meta-Humans Category:Star City Residents Category:Star City Officials Category:Acrobats Category:Super Heroes Category:Lian Yu Residents Category:Ra's Category:Shadows Category:Lian Yu Enclave Monks Category:Lian Yu Enclave Sensei's Category:Lian Yu Enclave Leaders Category:Lian Yu Enclave Shadows